Heir of Blood
by titepuce5929
Summary: Trad ShadeDancer. Suite de Blood Prince. Harry et Blaise sont de retour pour leur deuxième année à Poudlard et les choses s'annoncent tout aussi excitantes que lors de leur première année. Quel dommage que leur professeur de Défense soit un autre tocard incompétent … Mafia Harry !
1. 1 An Identity Revealed

**Disclamer** : JK Rowling a créé Harry Potter, ShadeDancer en a fait le Prince de la Mafia et moi je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

_Me voici de retour ! Vous m'avez manqué ! Ca faisait tellement longtemps, j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'y remettre parce que j'avais un peu oublié mes habitudes de traduction. Mais pour mon plus grand plaisir (et j'espère le vôtre aussi) voilà le début du nouvel épisode de la saga des Blood Prince. Pour ceux qui prennent cette fic en cours de route, ce serait mieux d'aller lire Blood Prince en premier pour situer les personnages, comprendre comment l'histoire en est arrivée là… et bienvenue à vous !^^_

_En tout cas, cette petite année de break a fait beaucoup beaucoup de bien à mes études et mes résultats de concours ne vont pas tarder. Maintenant je vais essayer d'être plus régulière, même si ça va être dur de tenir un bon rythme vu que je n'ai plus vraiment de chapitre d'avance. Un chapitre par mois, je pense que ce sera un minimum. J'essaierai de faire plus, mais faut voir aussi avec ma béta qui est toujours fidèle au poste mais qui a bien moins de temps à me consacrer._

_Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps : bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 1 : An Identity Revealed  
**_(Une identité dévoilée)_

Harry, monté sur le dos de son cheval Azrael, avançait d'un bon pas le long d'un chemin forestier quand un hibou fondit sur lui et lui délivra une lettre avant de finir en catastrophe sa course dans un arbre se trouvant à proximité.

« Errol, soupira Harry en faisant pivoter Azrael, content que sa monture ne soit pas du genre à s'effrayer facilement. On aurait pu croire que les jumeaux piqueraient Hermès plus souvent que ça. »

Après s'être laissé glisser au sol, Harry récupéra maladroitement Errol et enveloppa le hibou ébouriffé dans sa veste qu'il plaça sur sa selle avant de remonter et de faire demi-tour vers la maison. Il se demandait si Blaise était déjà rentrée, mais il en doutait. Elle ne serait probablement pas de retour avant le diner. Blaise et Trevor étaient partis rendre visite à des parents éloignés, laissant Harry étudier seul pour quelques jours. Son père était également sorti ce jour-là, ayant quelques affaires particulières à traiter et estimant qu'Harry était trop jeune pour l'y accompagner.

Jusqu'à présent, l'été avait été formidable, même si Trevor s'était assuré que les deux enfants rattrapent les bases scolaires moldues qu'ils avaient manquées tout en s'avançant sur leur programme scolaire de magie. Trevor avait aussi fait allusion à des cours de duel, mais il voulait d'abord leur constituer tout un petit arsenal de sorts et attendait la venue et l'aide d'un de ses amis qui était maître de duel. Harry mit pied à terre dans le paddock de l'écurie et récupéra Errol avant de laisser l'un des palefreniers s'occuper d'Azrael. Il aurait bien brossé lui-même son cheval mais il voulait aussi ramener le vieil hibou à l'intérieur sans trop se faire remarquer. Dans sa chambre, Harry étendit Errol sur le banc devant sa fenêtre et déroula le parchemin qui lui était adressé.

_Notre très cher Harry, __Maman meurt littéralement d'impatience__ à l'idée de vous rencontrer Blaise et toi. __Veuillez donc nous gratifier de votre présence reptilienne__ samedi prochain. __Prenez la Cheminette pour le Terrier aux alentours de midi__ et amenez vos pères avec vous.  
Gred __et Forge__._

Harry aborda le sujet au cours du diner, et au plus grand plaisir de Blaise et du sien, ils furent autorisés à rendre visite aux Weasley et leurs pères étaient aussi disponibles pour les accompagner. Harry rédigea une courte réponse après le repas et l'envoya avec Owl (1), le hibou de Trevor, Ciara étant sortie chasser et Errol étant reparti plus tôt après avoir repris un peu de forces. Cela pouvait s'avérer intéressant de voir où vivaient les jumeaux parce qu'il s'agissait d'une maison entièrement magique. Peut-être que les jumeaux pourraient venir chez lui un jour ou l'autre eux aussi, pensa Harry un peu plus tard, quand il fut près à se mettre au lit. Le manoir était un endroit génial pour jouer des mauvais tours et c'était plus qu'un défi que de piéger les gardes en alerte, ce qui ne rendait les choses que plus excitantes. Mais bien sûr, les jumeaux devraient faire attention à ce qu'ils diraient sur la magie et le monde des sorciers.

Harry passa sa journée du vendredi sous la tutelle stricte de Sensei, à pratiquer le combat à l'épée. Les lames n'avaient plus leur place à l'âge moldu des revolvers, mais Harry était fier d'apprendre l'art de l'escrime avec Sensei. Il s'était aussi dit que c'était une bonne idée de savoir manier correctement une épée dans le monde sorcier quand on voyait à quel point le monde magique semblait parfois plus se rapprocher du Moyen-âge que du vingtième siècle moderne.

Ils pratiquèrent aussi le mouvement qu'Harry avait essayé sur Blaise lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, au changement près qu'ils utilisaient maintenant une barre pour que le jeune garçon puisse s'exercer. Harry courait vers la barre fixe positionnée à la hauteur des épaules de Blaise et l'attrapait tout en en se projetant en l'air de façon à passer par-dessus la barre, mais sans la lâcher. Si Harry s'était exercé sur une personne, son élan aurait forcé cette dernière à se pencher en arrière et, avec un peu de chance, l'aurait fait tomber comme prévu. Pour Harry le problème était de s'assurer de ne pas finir lui aussi au sol par la même occasion. Il essayait donc de voir comment tout enchaîner correctement sous le regard attentif de Sensei. Ca lui aurait sacrément facilité la tache d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui s'entraîner puisque la barre ne bougeait pas avec lui, mais ça aurait été aussi sacrément plus douloureux pour lui et son partenaire.

Le Chaudron Baveur était bondé à l'approche de midi, en grande partie due à la foule animée venue pour une journée de shopping ou autre. On pouvait entendre de jeunes enfants s'enthousiasmer sur ce qu'ils venaient d'acquérir ou les endroits où ils allaient faire leurs achats tandis que des sorcières et des sorciers se tenaient tout autour et discutaient des dernières nouvelles et des sorts en vogue. Harry, Blaise, Trevor et Manuel traversèrent rapidement le pub, et la foule qui le remplissait, jusqu'à la large cheminée du fond.

« Rappelez-vous, répéta Trevor, jetez la poudre dans les flammes en entrant dans la cheminée avant d'appeler « Le Terrier ». Gardez vos bras le long du corps et restez immobiles. N'essayez pas de vous mettre à genou ou de vous préparer à tomber parce qu'alors vous tomberez forcément. Une fois arrivés, sortez simplement de la cheminée et mettez-vous sur le côté. Nous partirons en deux groupes à une minute d'intervalle. Harry, Manuel et toi êtes les premiers à y aller pour que Blaise et moi puissions vous suivre si vous prononcez mal la destination. »

Harry et Manuel hochèrent la tête pour montrer qu'ils avaient compris, tout en échangeant un regard et en levant les yeux au ciel. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas déjà compris la première fois. Mais Trevor n'en avait pas encore tout à fait fini avec eux.

« Harry, garde un œil sur ton père pendant le voyage. Je ne sais pas comment le voyage par Cheminette peut affecter quelqu'un sans magie active. Soit prêt à jeter un sort de gèle-flamme ou d'immobilisation et tiens le bien. Le trajet ne dure qu'un petit moment alors je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il y ait le moindre problème, mais reste sur tes gardes. »

Se saisissant d'une poignée de la poudre de Cheminette qu'on lui tendait, Harry jeta la poussière verte scintillante dans les flammes et tira son père derrière lui dans le feu en appelant « Le Terrier » aussi distinctement qu'il le pouvait, tout en essayant de ne pas s'étrangler en avalant les cendres tournoyant autour de lui parmi les flammes vert émeraude.

Harry se laissa presque tenter de fermer les yeux pour les protéger de la cendre mais il les garda résolument ouverts pour veiller sur son père qui avait l'air de bien s'en tirer, si ce n'est qu'il paraissait un peu nauséeux, une sensation qu'Harry partageait également. Le voyage pris fin en quelques secondes et le sol se raffermit, ne semblant plus tourner sans cesse sous leurs pieds. Harry et Manuel sortirent rapidement des flammes et s'éloignèrent pour libérer la cheminée pour permettre à Trevor et Blaise de traverser à leur tour. Tout en se déplaçant, ils scrutèrent à la dérobée la pièce où ils avaient atterri, à l'affût du moindre danger. L'endroit était sûr même si les meubles étaient un peu usés, et l'atmosphère était douillette et chaleureuse, permettant à Harry et Manuel de se détendre juste à temps pour l'entrée joyeuse et bondissante des jumeaux dans la pièce.

« Il semble bien que nos invités..., commença Fred.

- …viennent tout juste de passer par la cheminée, poursuivit George.

- C'est absolument grandiose de vous rencontrer, finirent-ils en chœur en serrant de façon exagérée la main de Manuel, puis celle de Trevor après qu'il soit à son tour sorti de la cheminée avec Blaise.

« Les garçons ! »

La voix cinglante mais chaleureuse provenait du pas de la porte de la pièce, où une femme à l'allure maternelle s'essuyait les mains sur un tablier.

« Laissez-leur un peu d'espace pour sortir de la cheminée à présent. Je suis Molly Weasley et les jumeaux sont Fred et George. C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. »

Manuel inclina légèrement la tête vers elle et poursuivit les présentations.

« Tout le plaisir est pour nous. Mon nom est Manuel et voici mon fils Harry, son amie Blaise, et son père Trevor.

- Bien, passez dans la cuisine alors, continua Mrs. Weasley, et je vous présenterai le reste de la famille, même si mes deux fils aînés n'arriveront qu'un peu plus tard. »

Une fois dans la cuisine, Manuel et Trevor furent présentés à Percy qui les accueillit d'un air solennel comme s'il reconnaissait leur pouvoir ; Ron, d'autre part, leur accorda un simple « salut » avant de quitter la pièce. Ginny fut la dernière à leur être présentée et bien qu'elle soit légèrement timide du fait de la proximité d'Harry et Blaise, ils pouvaient voir la lueur de malice dans son regard. Les jumeaux ne s'en formalisèrent pas tellement lorsqu'elle les suivit alors qu'ils se mettaient en marche vers le pré en contrebas pour faire une partie de Quidditch improvisée. Ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de demander à Ron et Percy s'ils voulaient jouer avec eux. Ils ne volaient pas depuis bien longtemps quand Ginny pointa du doigt deux silhouettes qui remontaient la route et les cinq jeunes interrompirent leur jeu pour se rapprocher du sol et s'arrêter en vol stationnaire près des deux aînés de la fratrie Weasley.

Bill fit un large sourire et donna un petit coup de coude à Charlie en voyant les cinq ombres s'approcher d'eux au loin. Charlie leva la main en visière pour se protéger les yeux du soleil.

« Il y a les jumeaux et Ginny, dit-il. Mais qui sont les deux autres avec eux ? »

Bill leva à son tour la main et se glaça sur place en reconnaissant les nouveaux venus, bien qu'il se soit repris assez vite pour que Charlie ne remarque rien. C'en était fini de lui. Bill put repérer le moment où Harry et Blaise réalisèrent qui il était et toutes les implications que cela pouvait entrainer. Cependant, aucun d'entre eux ne faibli et ils le saluèrent comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés auparavant. Ils n'allaient rien dire pour l'instant et c'était quelque chose pour laquelle Bill leur serait éternellement reconnaissant. Sa famille pensait qu'il était briseur de sorts pour Gringotts, ce qui était en partie vrai puisqu'il travaillait à l'occasion en freelance pour les gobelins. Il allait apparemment devoir faire face à Manuel et Trevor plus tard et leur avouer certaines des vérités le concernant qu'il leur avait cachées jusque là. Ce à quoi Bill ne s'attendait pas en entrant dans la cuisine du Terrier, c'était bien de trouver Trevor assis à la table en train de discuter avec son père comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, et avec Manuel installé à côté qui écoutait attentivement et intervenait à l'occasion.

« Oh, bonjour mes chéris, salua Molly en attirant ainsi l'attention sur ses deux fils aînés. Je vois que vous avez rencontré Harry et Blaise. Arthur, voici Blaise Zabini, la fille de Trevor, et le fils de Manuel, Harry Potter. »

Bill manqua soudain de s'évanouir. Harry Potter et Harry Darkov étaient une seule et même personne. Les choses ne faisaient que se compliquer davantage et Bill pouvait sentir le regard scrutateur de Manuel Darkov pointé fixement sur lui.

« Bonjour, salua Bill faiblement, espérant qu'ils joueraient le jeu tout en leur serrant la main. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

_(1) « Hibou » en français dans le texte d'origine. Comme pour Blood Prince, je traduis aussi le changement de langue._

* * *

_Alors, que pensez-vous de cette révélation ? Ca commence fort, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que certains avaient déjà deviné que Bill Weasley et Bill le garde étaient les mêmes, bravo à vous ! Quand j'ai lu la fic pour la première fois ça ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit et cette révélation avait été un grand choc pour moi, j'espère que vous avez pu ressentir le même plaisir du rebondissement que moi à votre place (ou la satisfaction de voir que vous aviez vu juste).^^  
Comme pour Blood prince : si vous voyez des erreurs ou des expressions à la tournure trop anglaise, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.__  
Je posterai le prochain chapitre dans un peu plus de deux semaines, histoire de ne pas tout mettre d'un coup et d'attendre le chapitre 3 trop longtemps après. J'ai décidé de mettre à jour régulièrement mon avancée sur mon profil, histoire que vous ayez une idée de là où j'en suis rendue dans la traduction et mes prévisions pour la publication. A la prochaine !_


	2. 2 Where Loyalties Lie

**Disclamer** : JK Rowling a créé Harry Potter, ShadeDancer en a fait le Prince de la Mafia et moi je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

_Me revoilà avec de grandes nouvelles ! Tout d'abord le chapitre 2, ce qui n'est pas rien, et ensuite : j'ai eu les résultats de mon concours. J'ai réussi ! Mon année à vous faire attendre cette fic n'a pas été vaine et je vais entrer à l'école vétérinaire à la rentrée. Bon, je raconte un peu ma vie mais je voulais partager mon bonheur avec vous^^  
Ici on a l'exemple typique du titre à traduire qui me fait m'arracher les cheveux.__  
Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 2 : Where Loyalties Lie  
**_(A qui donner sa loyauté)_

« Et qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie ? »

La question soudaine de Manuel surprit Bill et il leva la tête pour rencontrer l'amusement dissimulé dans le regard de son patron. L'espace d'un instant, Bill eut très envie d'interrompre le bluff de son chef et d'admettre travailler pour la mafia. Mais il ne pouvait pas entraîner sa famille là dedans et Manuel semblait vouloir la laisser en dehors de tout ça. S'il y avait une chose positive qu'il fallait retenir concernant Manuel, c'était qu'il ne s'en prenait pas intentionnellement aux innocents.

« Je suis spécialisé en tant que briseur de sorts pour les gobelins de Gringotts, répondit Bill d'une voix calme, réemployant la couverture que sa famille connaissait. J'ai affaire à des malédictions et des barrières de protection. »

Manuel et Trevor lui posèrent quelques questions supplémentaires sur son activité, bien qu'elles ne relèvent que d'un intérêt général et n'aient pas pour objectif de le mettre mal à l'aise, avant de commencer à interroger Charlie sur son travail avec les dragons. Harry, Blaise, Fred, George et Ginny s'étaient éloignés depuis bien longtemps et complotaient, les têtes penchées les unes vers les autres en conciliabule d'une façon qui laissait entrevoir la préparation d'un mauvais coup. Etaient rassemblées les deux paires qu'il valait vraiment mieux ne pas voir travailler de concert, et ils avaient à présent entraîné Ginny dans leurs combines. Apparemment, Manuel s'était aussi rendu compte que quelque chose se préparait car il se leva pour rejoindre les cinq comploteurs et se pencha bientôt à leur hauteur, leur parlant rapidement avec une voix bien trop basse pour que les autres occupants de la pièce puissent l'entendre.

« Manuel, réprimanda vivement Trevor avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix. Ne les encourage pas. »

Le regard que jeta le chef de la mafia à son ami était celui de l'innocence incarnée, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur malicieuse.

« Je ne les encourage pas, je me rends complice. Il y a une petite différence. »

Trevor grogna, arrachant un rire à tous les occupants de la pièce, mais il laissa Manuel agir à sa guise. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour l'empêcher d'aider les enfants dans leurs manigances, à part éloigner Blaise, mais il savait aussi quelle terrible erreur ce serait. Non seulement Blaise serait contrariée, mais aussi Harry, faisant de lui la cible numéro un pour toutes leurs prochaines farces jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient suffisamment calmés pour lui pardonner.

Heureusement Mrs Weasley choisit ce moment pour intervenir avec un joyeux : « Le repas est prêt dans le jardin, mes chéris. »

En moins d'un instant, les jumeaux se redressèrent et se rendirent dans le jardin, Harry, Blaise et Ginny sur leurs talons. Les adultes suivirent plus lentement avec, à la traine derrière eux, un Ron tout droit sorti de là où il boudait. Il était plus qu'apparent que le plus jeune garçon Weasley n'avait aucune sympathie pour Harry et Blaise, qui lui rendaient bien la pareille. Le repas se déroula agréablement et, de façon surprenante, sans interruption par de mauvaises blagues, donnant à penser à la plupart à propos de ce dont les cinq comploteurs avaient parlé auparavant. Manuel resta résolument silencieux sur toute l'affaire. Bien trop tôt, il fut temps pour Manuel, Trevor, Harry et Blaise de s'en aller, à la grande déception des enfants.

Mais avant de prendre la Cheminette pour rentrer au Chaudron Baveur, Manuel invita les Weasley à venir les voir prochainement et potentiellement à aller faire un tour au parc d'attractions. La curiosité brilla dans les yeux de la famille de rouquins et ils promirent de rester en contact avant que le petit groupe ne prenne la Cheminette pour atterrir au milieu de l'agitation du fameux pub sorcier. Ils sortirent rapidement pour se rendre dans les rues moins fréquentés de Londres, là où était garée la voiture. Il était temps de rentrer à la maison et Manuel méditait déjà sur l'entretien à venir avec Bill et qui aurait probablement lieu le soir même après le dîner.

… … … … …

Bill soupira en repensant au petit mot qu'on lui avait glissé un peu plus tôt. La missive était brève et anonyme, se contentant de lui dire de se présenter au bureau après le dîner, mais il savait tout ce que cela signifiait. Rassemblant son courage de Gryffondor, il leva la main devant lui et frappa poliment à la porte fermée du bureau.

« Entrez, » entendit Bill.

Il obéit à l'ordre de Manuel et tourna la poignée comme un automate. Après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, Bill s'assit à la place qu'on lui indiquait devant le bureau et fit face aux autres occupants de la pièce. De l'autre côté de la table, Harry était installé à la droite de Manuel et Trevor à sa gauche, Blaise prenant fièrement place auprès de son père. Bill n'était pas certain que la présence des enfants soit ou non de bonne augure.

« Apparemment, le garde que nous connaissons en tant que Bill Wesley est en fait le sorcier Bill Weasley, déclara doucement Manuel tandis que Bill remarquait que Trevor mettait en place des barrières de confidentialité. Il me semble que tu as une histoire intéressante à nous raconter. »

Le jeune sorcier hocha gravement la tête. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'ils souhaitent entendre son histoire avant toute chose, et au moins Manuel agirait avec discernement dans cette affaire.

« Je venais tout juste d'être diplômé de Poudlard, se lança Bill, et je m'apprêtais à travailler pour les gobelins de Gringotts en tant que briseur de sorts, quand on me fit une proposition bien plus intéressante. J'ai passé l'année suivante à me former comme Langue-de-Plomb tout en travaillant en freelance pour Gringotts pour conserver ma couverture. Après ma formation, j'ai été placé ici en tant que garde autant pour observer la façon d'agir de la mafia que pour voir si certaines de vos technologies pouvaient être adaptées magiquement pour l'usage des Langues-de-Plomb. Je devais aussi guetter le moindre objet magique qui pouvait passer dans votre organisation et, avec de la chance, les empêcher de tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas la moindre idée que vous étiez au courant de l'existence du monde sorcier, ou qu'Harry Darkov et Harry Potter soient une seule et même personne. Voilà toute la vérité sur mon histoire. »

Pendant un moment, tout le monde resta assis en réfléchissant en silence avant que Manuel ne reprenne.

« J'ai besoin d'une réponse simple et honnête de ta part, Bill. Trevor m'a parlé d'une potion qui m'assurerait que tu ne puisses pas nous mentir. Prendras-tu sans protester du veritaserum ? »

La tension de l'autre côté du bureau monta d'un cran. C'était le moment où ils savaient que soit Bill accepterait, soit il essaierait de se battre pour s'échapper. Trevor gardait sa baguette dissimulée et prête à l'usage au cas où Bill tenterait d'utiliser la magie contre eux, Blaise était prête à plonger par terre comme on le lui avait indiqué, Manuel tenait son revolver sous la table, et Harry était prêt à utiliser sa magie sans baguette si son père le lui demandait. Après avoir découvert que Bill était un sorcier, Trevor avait réalisé quelques recherches discrètes à son sujet et avait découvert que le rouquin ne travaillait qu'en freelance pour les gobelins. Il en avait déduit qu'il était une taupe infiltrée parmi les membres du clan Darkov. Ils ignoraient simplement pour qui il travaillait vraiment et ils s'étaient donc préparés à toute éventualité. Autant ils avaient appris à apprécier Bill, autant ils ne l'autoriseraient pas à quitter vivant la pièce s'il se révélait être une menace.

« Je prendrai volontiers du veritaserum. Je n'ai rien à vous cacher, » répondit Bill dont la décision fit retomber considérablement la pression dans la pièce.

Trevor passa de l'autre côté du bureau tout en rangeant sa baguette et administra exactement trois gouttes de la potion incolore, inodore et sans goût à Bill. Ce dernier avala le veritaserum sans protester et son regard devint fixe, comme si ses émotions se taisaient et que sa volonté de combattre la vérité était anéantie. Après avoir sondé les yeux du sorcier, Trevor confirma que la potion fonctionnait et Manuel posa la question qui déciderait de son destin.

« Envers qui es-tu loyal ?»

La question résonna un moment en échos dans le cerveau de Bill avant qu'il ne parvienne à saisir le sens de ce qu'on lui demandait.

« A la famille Darkov. »

Sa voix était sans émotion quand il répondit, sans émotion mais véridique. Manuel et Trevor échangèrent un regard presque choqué. Il s'agissait de la réponse qu'ils avaient espérée tout en ne pensant pas l'obtenir.

« Pourquoi ?, ne put s'empêcher de demander Trevor.

- Parce que je suis chez moi ici. »

Le visage de Bill était toujours sans émotion, mais Harry aurait pu jurer avoir perçu une petite once de joie dans sa voix.

« J'ai été accueilli et accepté, et je n'ai eu aucun problème pour faire confiance et suivre Manuel. J'apprécie de protéger les gosses. Je ne peux plus suivre en toute conscience les Langues-de-Plomb. Je me suis rendu compte que peu importe la distance qu'ils avaient par rapport à la branche principale du Ministère, ils faisaient toujours le sale boulot du Ministre, et c'est quelque chose avec lequel je ne suis pas d'accord. »

Harry avait une dernière question à poser.

« Est-ce que le fait que je sois Harry Potter, le Survivant, a quelque chose à voir avec ta loyauté pour le clan Darkov ?

- Non, répondit Bill. Ma loyauté pour le clan Darkov était déjà réelle avant que je sache que tu es Harry Potter, le Survivant. »

Personne n'avait rien d'autre à demander et ils passèrent un accord silencieux entre eux avant que Trevor n'administre à Bill l'antidote au veritaserum. Quand il avala la nouvelle potion son regard s'éclaira et sa volonté fut bientôt de nouveau sienne. Les autres se turent le temps qu'il recouvre ses esprits, avant de répondre à la question silencieuse qui flottait dans l'air.

« Nous croyons en ta loyauté envers le clan Darkov, dit Manuel avant d'interroger une nouvelle fois Bill. Alors, que vas-tu faire à partir de maintenant ? Tu dis que ta fidélité va au clan mais il reste clair que tu conserves des liens avec ces Langues-de-Plomb. »

Bill prit une inspiration réfléchie. Il savait que Manuel ne lui ferait pas quitter la garde, mais il savait également que maintenant que son secret avait été découvert, il ne pouvait plus continuer à agir de cette façon et qu'il devait trouver un moyen de concilier ses double-vies.

« Je ne peux pas quitter les Langues-de-Plomb, déclara-t-il, en tout cas pas sans renoncer à tous mes souvenirs ou sans signer mon propre arrêt de mort. Je devrais abandonner complètement le monde sorcier, et ma famille, si je les quitte en espérant garder la vie sauve et mes souvenirs intacts. Je ne serais également plus en mesure d'aider Harry et Blaise s'ils ont besoin d'aide dans le monde sorcier. Je pourrais prétendre continuer d'espionner pour les Langues-de-Plomb, ne leur dire que ce que vous voudrez que je leur dise, et même vous rapporter des informations du Ministère. »

Manuel considéra cette réponse pendant un moment.

« J'accepte ta proposition. Cela me permettra d'être au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans le monde sorcier et de repérer les menaces qui pourraient apparaitre pour Harry et Blaise. Mais tu dois me promettre que si tu penses que quelqu'un te soupçonne, tu m'en informeras et tu te replieras ici immédiatement. »

Bill hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, sachant à quel point Manuel était protecteur envers ses gardes, même s'ils étaient supposés être ceux qui le gardaient en sécurité.

« Je le jure sur mon honneur en tant que sorcier et garde du clan Darkov. »

_La suite devrait arriver aux alentours du 13 août, pas avant parce que je pars deux semaines loin de mon ordinateur adoré. A la prochaine !_


	3. 3 Arrogant Supremecy

**Disclamer** : JK Rowling a créé Harry Potter, ShadeDancer en a fait le Prince de la Mafia et moi je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

_Me voilà de retour après mon petit voyage en Ecosse qui s'est bien passé malgré les averses intempestives. En espérant que vous passez aussi de bonnes vacances si vous en avez !  
Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 3 : Arrogant Supremecy  
**(Arrogance suprême)

Après que Bill et les enfants soient sortis du bureau, Manuel se tourna vers Trevor avec un froncement de sourcils pensif.

« Il semblerait que nous ayons besoin de mener une petite enquête dans nos rangs pour voir combien de personnes sont au courant de l'existence du monde magique, songea tout haut Manuel. Le veritaserum est-il dangereux pour ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magique ?

- Je ne pense pas, répondit lentement Trevor, mais je connais quelqu'un à qui je pourrais le demander. Il y a un sort que je pourrais lancer mais il nous indiquera seulement si une personne est capable de manipuler la magie, et pas si elle a été entrainée pour ça ou si elle sait pour le monde magique. Nous allons également devoir modifier quelques mémoires.

- Je n'aime pas vraiment ça, soupira Manuel, mais je ferai ce qui est nécessaire pour protéger cette famille. Les choses sont devenues tellement compliquées depuis que la magie est impliquée. Dans combien de temps serons-nous prêts à commencer l'inquisition ? »

… … … … …

Harry et Blaise étaient heureux que les choses se soient si bien arrangées entre leurs pères et Bill, sans quoi ils se seraient trouvés dans une position plutôt délicate vu tout le temps qu'ils passèrent avec les Weasley cet été. Il avait été divertissant d'observer la réaction des jumeaux à la découverte de leur maison et de voir la façon dont ils réagissaient face à toute leur culture moldue. Ils s'étaient encore plus amusés lorsque les jumeaux avaient essayé de jouer un petit tour à quelques gardes, pour se retrouver eux-mêmes pris dans un piège mis en place par les hommes de main en représailles. L'un des gardes qu'ils étaient parvenus à piéger avait été Bill sous un charme de glamour et il avait pris un malin plaisir à rendre la monnaie de leur pièce à ses frères sans qu'ils ne sachent qui il était. Ginny accompagnait de temps en temps ses frères pour une visite et ils passaient la plupart de la journée à chevaucher à travers le domaine. Harry et Blaise avaient été stupéfaits d'apprendre que si la fratrie Weasley pouvait traverser en un éclair un terrain de Quidditch sur leurs balais, elle ne savait pas monter à cheval, et ils avaient aussitôt entrepris de donner des leçons d'équitation aux jumeaux et à Ginny.

En revanche, lorsqu'ils étaient chez les Weasley, ils passaient la grande majorité de leur temps à faire la course dans les airs sur leurs balais, à jouer au Quidditch, ou à se faire concurrence pour voir qui pouvait envoyer le plus loin un gnome lors de leurs parties de dégnomage du jardin. Au début de l'été Harry et Blaise avaient persuadé leurs pères de leur acheter des balais et ils étaient à présent tous les deux les fiers propriétaires de Nimbus 2001. Les jumeaux leur avaient fait tester les différents postes de jeu et ils étaient vite tombés d'accord pour dire qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait le tempérament d'un gardien. Ils faisaient une bonne paire de poursuiveurs, travaillant bien ensemble et utilisant souvent des signes de mains pour se communiquer discrètement leurs prochains mouvements. Harry s'était aussi révélé être plutôt bon au poste d'attrapeur : les années d'entrainement à repérer le moindre petit détail lui avaient donné un très bon coup d'œil pour trouver le vif d'or, mais la plupart des capitaines sous-estimeraient son talent car il n'était pas aussi petit que souhaité pour jouer à ce poste. Au final, ils s'accordèrent à l'unanimité pour dire qu'Harry et Blaise formaient une sacrée paire de batteurs, au point que les jumeaux les exhortaient à se présenter aux sélections de l'équipe de Serpentard cette année pour leur faire un peu de concurrence sur le plan intellectuel et non seulement musculaire. Ils avaient un sacré coup de batte et étaient excellents pour coordonner leurs mouvements.

Les blagues, bien entendu, avaient été un bonus et bientôt les habitants à la fois du Terrier et du Manoir Darkov furent soupçonneux vis-à-vis de la moindre nourriture laissée à l'abandon. Il était aussi devenu commun que les poignées de porte envoient brusquement un choc électrique à quelqu'un.

Mais ce n'était pas une chevauchée ou un match de Quidditch improvisé qui rendaient à présent Harry et Blaise si enthousiastes. Ils allaient aujourd'hui retrouver toute la famille Weasley au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter leurs fournitures scolaires, et ensuite les Weasley viendraient chez eux de façon à pouvoir se rendre au parc d'attractions le lendemain. Manuel avait décidé de répéter la même combine que l'année précédente et avait fermé le parc au grand public, n'autorisant l'entrée qu'à des personnes présélectionnées tel l'ensemble des gardes. Cela rendrait les choses plus faciles pour les Weasley qui n'avaient pas beaucoup d'expérience du monde moldu et empêcherait de provoquer un tumulte s'il arrivait le moindre incident de nature magique. Il était plus facile d'effacer la mémoire d'un petit groupe de personnes que d'une foule nerveuse et ils pourraient éteindre les caméras de sécurité ce jour là de façon à ne pas avoir d'enregistrement incriminant sur des choses qu'ils préféraient garder secrètes. De plus, Harry et Blaise avaient essayé de convaincre Severus de les accompagner, il s'était avéré qu'il était le mystérieux professeur de duel dont Trevor leur avait parlé, mais il avait refusé avec véhémence après avoir découvert que certains de ses élèves de Gryffondor seraient de la partie.

… … … … …

« Harry, Blaise ! Par ici !, » les appelèrent les jumeaux au moment où les deux concernés passèrent la porte du Chaudron Baveur qui les séparait du Londres moldu.

Le reste du clan Weasley était regroupé près d'eux, avec des sacs à dos à leurs pieds en prévoyance de la nuit qu'ils passeraient à la résidence des Darkov après avoir achevé les courses scolaires. Les deux groupes échangèrent rapidement des salutations polies avant de se diriger vers Gringotts pour faire un tour à leurs coffres ou échanger de l'argent avant que les enfants ne s'éloignent pour s'occuper de leurs propres achats, non sans avoir promis à leurs parents qu'ils les retrouveraient deux heures plus tard à Fleury et Botts. Trevor glissa discrètement à Harry et Blaise des pendentifs-émetteurs qu'ils pourraient actionner en cas de pépins. Lui et Manuel avaient promis un peu plus tôt à leurs enfants qu'ils pourraient faire eux-mêmes leurs achats sans être suivis en permanence.

« Ne vous aventurez pas dans l'Allée des Embrumes !, lança Mrs Weasley comme dernier avertissement aux enfants qui s'éloignaient avant de partir de son côté avec Ginny qui entrait à Poudlard cette année.

- Finissons-en d'abord avec nos fournitures, suggéra Harry en ignorant la foule de gens qui fourmillait autour d'eux, comme ça on aura plus de temps après pour s'amuser. »

Les jumeaux étaient sur le point de protester quand ils aperçurent le regard espiègle d'Harry, et la seule chose qu'ils purent alors faire fut d'acquiescer pour montrer leur accord. Ils faillirent bien commencer à protester quand il sembla s'avérer que tout ce qu'Harry avait en tête était bien ses achats scolaires, circulant à travers le Chemin de Traverse en commençant par Madame Guipure et la papeterie avant de faire un saut chez l'apothicaire. Ainsi, quand Harry ramena le groupe vers Gringotts, les jumeaux étaient sérieusement en train de douter de sa nature de farceur. Après tout, il ne les avait même pas laissés s'arrêter à la boutique de Quidditch ou chez Fortarôme. Mais Harry était trop occupé à surveiller les alentours d'un regard furtif pour remarquer la désapprobation des jumeaux et il les prit par surprise en les tirant soudainement en arrière, dans le renfoncement obscur de l'entrée de l'Allée des Embrumes.

« Mettez vos capuches, » siffla Blaise.

Le groupe s'exécuta à la hâte, dissimulant leur identité pour tenter de se fondre parmi les passants aux allures louches. Leur exploration de l'Allée des Embrumes les conduisit à des découvertes merveilleuses qu'Harry aurait adoré ramener à son père, mais il aurait ensuite dû lui expliquer comment il s'était procuré les dangereux artefacts. Harry et Blaise furent extrêmement tentés d'acheter certaines des lames maudites qu'ils trouvèrent dans une boutique, mais ils savaient que ces lames pouvaient possiblement se retourner contre eux et leur causer autant de dommage qu'ils avaient l'intention d'en faire subir à leur ennemis, et ils se rabattirent à la place sur un livre à propos des Forces du Mal qui était enchanté pour apparaitre comme un livre de Défense. Ils parvinrent à se procurer quelques ingrédients de potion rares et illégaux chez un apothicaire miteux, sachant qu'ils pourraient un jour se révéler utile. Pour éviter de se faire remarquer par Drago Malefoy, qui quittait Barjow et Beurk avec son père, ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de la boutique d'arachnides. Là, les jumeaux finirent par acheter une araignée géante pour l'utiliser contre Ron, Harry et Blaise étant trop heureux de leur prêter de l'argent pour cela. Harry brulait d'envie d'entrer chez Barjow et Beurk pour l'explorer mais il changea brusquement d'avis quand un homme qui ne pouvait être personne d'autre que Severus Rogue entra dans la boutique. Après cela, le quatuor battit rapidement en retraite vers le Chemin de Traverse pour éviter de se faire repérer par leur professeur. Harry et Blaise relâchèrent enfin leurs prises sur leurs couteaux et leurs baguettes.

« On l'a..., haleta Fred.

- ...échappé belle, acheva George.

- Allez, dit Harry en regardant tout autour d'eux, éloignons-nous d'ici et passons chez Pirouette et Badin avant de faire un saut au magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch. Il nous reste à peu près une heure et demie avant de devoir nous rendre chez Fleury et Bott et je ne sais pas pour vos parents, mais nos pères vont péter un câble si on arrive en retard. »

… … … … …

En s'approchant de Fleury et Bott, le quatuor fut surpris de voir la foule immense se pressant à l'entrée de la librairie. La raison de cette agitation était expliquée sur une large banderole fixée à la façade.

GILDEROY LOCKHART  
dédicacera son autobiographie  
MOI LE MAGICIEN  
aujourd'hui de 12h30 à 16h30

« Qui est Gilderoy Lockhart ? », demanda Harry aux jumeaux en levant un sourcil.

Les jumeaux levèrent les yeux au ciel et secouèrent tristement la tête.

« Une chochotte qui rend toute les femmes complètement folles.

- Une grande gueule arrogante en soit alors, ajouta Blaise pour voir son commentaire être repris par personne d'autre qu'Hermione Granger, la fille qu'ils se souvenaient avoir rencontrée lors du trajet en train vers Poudlard.

- Tu devrais savoir que Gilderoy Lockhart et un génie quand il s'agit de combattre les Forces du Mal et il a écrit quasiment l'intégralité de la liste des manuels de Poudlard de cette année, » dit-elle avec un reniflement supérieur.

Harry, Blaise et les jumeaux échangèrent un regard et s'exprimèrent en chœur comme d'un commun accord :

« Une grande gueule arrogante. »

Hermione parut sur le point d'ajouter autre chose, mais elle sembla soudain avoir réalisé à qui elle parlait et déglutit avant de s'éclipser rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?, demanda une Blaise curieuse.

- Ca doit être l'un de vous deux, les gars, répondirent les jumeaux avec un petit sourire, la seule chose qu'elle ait jamais faite contre nous a été de nous jeter son regard désapprobateur quand on jouait un mauvais tour. »

Harry haussa les épaules et attrapa Blaise, qui attrapa les jumeaux, et ils commencèrent à jouer des coudes pour se frayer un passage à travers la librairie bondée jusqu'à Manuel, qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir derrière la foule. Ils parvinrent enfin à rallier l'endroit où les attendaient leurs parents, Manuel et Trevor relâchant leur examen minutieux de la boutique une fois leurs enfants en sécurité à leurs côtés.

« Vous êtes en retard, dit calmement Manuel pour en informer Harry. Vous avez eu un problème ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Il n'y a eu aucun problème jusqu'au moment où on a essayé de traverser cette satanée cohue. Cet endroit est bourré à craquer.

- Ouais, rouspéta une Blaise irritée à cause d'un idiot qui lui avait marché douloureusement sur le pied. Dans tous les cas, c'est quoi tout cette histoire à propos de ce stupide Gilderoy Lockhart ? »

Gilderoy Lockhart entendit la remarque de Blaise et leva les yeux, dans l'intention de jouer de son charme pour l'emporter sur sa critique mécontente, et puis il aperçut Harry. Lockhart bondit tout excité de sa chaise, attirant davantage l'attention sur lui si c'était possible. Il cria pratiquement ses paroles suivantes, comme pour s'assurer que le monde entier pouvait l'entendre :

« Ma parole, ce n'est quand même pas Harry Potter ?

La foule s'écarta en chuchotant fébrilement tandis que Lockhart se précipitait en avant dans l'intention d'attraper Harry par le bras et de tirer le Survivant jusqu'à la table pour une photo. Mais Manuel et Trevor lui barraient déjà le passage, formant un bouclier humain devant Harry et bloquant tout angle que le photographe pouvait avoir. Pour ajouter au dramatique de la scène, Trevor avait sorti sa baguette et Harry pouvait voir que son père était prêt à dégainer une arme à tout moment, le plus vraisemblablement un revolver avec un silencieux puisque les sorciers n'y connaissaient pour ainsi dire pas grand grand-chose sur les appareils moldus. Lockhart sembla lutter un moment contre sa déception de ne pas pouvoir utiliser la célébrité d'Harry à son propre usage avant de se retourner avec un sourire éclatant vers la foule, bien décidé à tourner la situation à son avantage.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, dit-il d'une voix forte en demandant le silence d'un geste grotesque de la main, voici un moment extraordinaire ! Un moment idéal pour vous annoncer quelque chose que j'avais gardé secret jusqu'à présent ! »

Lockhart fit une pause pour faire durer le suspense et attirer autant d'attention que possible.

« Lorsque le jeune Harry Potter est entré chez Fleury et Bott aujourd'hui, il voulait simplement acheter mon autobiographie, que je vais me faire un plaisir de lui offrir gratuitement, mais il ne se doutait pas le moins du monde que bientôt il aurait beaucoup plus que mon livre _Moi le magicien_. En effet, lui et ses camarades de classe vont avoir le vrai magicien en chair et en os. Eh oui, Mesdames et Messieurs, j'ai le plaisir et la fierté de vous annoncer qu'à partir de la rentrée de septembre, c'est moi qui assurerai les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard ! »

La foule applaudit avec entrain tandis que Lockhart faisait signe à un assistant d'aller chercher la collection complète de ses livres dont il chargea les bras de Trevor, étant toujours incapable d'atteindre Harry. L'attention de la foule se centra alors sur Harry, attendant de voir comment il allait réagir à un si grand honneur, et l'enfant décida de ne pas les contrarier. S'emparant négligemment de l'un des volumes de Lockhart, _Voyages avec les vampires_, Harry parcourut rapidement l'un des chapitres avant de reposer l'ouvrage avec un air de dégoût.

« Allez viens Blaise, appela-t-il assez fort pour que les gens qui les entouraient puissent clairement l'entendre, allons jeter un coup d'œil au rayon de Défense pour trouver quelques bouquins de qualité décente. Il semble qu'on ait un nouvel idiot incompétent pour professeur. »

Gilderoy Lockhart s'empourpra tandis que des murmures choqués se répandaient à travers la foule, et il lui fallut toute la force de sa volonté pour ne pas courir rattraper Harry Potter, mais de toute façon le garçon avait déjà disparu dans les rayons.

« Pauvre enfant, dit-il d'un prétendu air compatissant. J'ai entendu dire que leur dernier professeur ne leur avait pas appris grand-chose, mais je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il avait été si mauvais que les élèves deviendraient incapables de comprendre les véritables tactiques de défense. Il semble que je vais avoir du pain sur la planche cette année. »

Le petit discours de Lockhart parut lui sauver la mise dans une certaine mesure mais le doute persistait encore dans l'esprit de nombreux observateurs, du moins chez ceux de la gente masculine. Après tout, Harry Potter avait survécu au sortilège de mort de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom à l'âge d'un an, c'était plus que tout ce dont Lockhart pouvait espérer se targuer, peu importe la manière brillante dont il racontait ses exploits.

… … … … …

Harry et Blaise réunirent rapidement les ouvrages dont ils allaient avoir besoin pour leur seconde année à Poudlard. Ils sélectionnèrent aussi spécifiquement quelques livres de Défense qu'ils ne possédaient pas déjà, la plupart étant destinée aux étudiants de troisième année au moins si ce n'est plus. Malheureusement, ils devaient aussi prendre les livres de Lockhart puisqu'ils étaient requis sur la liste des manuels pour le cours de Défense, mais Harry et Blaise avaient décidé qu'un seul lot pour eux deux serait suffisant.

Alors qu'ils allaient enfin sortir de chez Fleury et Bott, Drago Malefoy vint à leur rencontre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ?, demandèrent les jumeaux suspicieux en plissant des yeux, pour se faire simplement ignorer par l'interpellé.

- Félicitation Harry, la façon dont tu t'es chargé de cette chochotte arrogante était vraiment digne d'un Serpentard, déclara Drago alors que son père le rejoignait.

- Il y a un problème ?, demanda Lucius Malefoy en avisant la posture défensive des jumeaux.

- Aucun problème Lucius », répondit Arthur Weasley.

Le sorcier se tourna vers le reste du clan de rouquin comme s'il venait à peine de les remarquer.

« Par Merlin, Arthur Weasley, je suis surpris de vous voir ici, dit Lucius d'une voix traînante en se saisissant distraitement de l'un des livres de Ginny. Il semblerait que même avec toutes ces perquisitions que vous effectuez pour le Ministère, on ne vous a pas payé d'heures supplémentaires. »

La seule chose retenant les Weasley de riposter à l'insulte faite sur leur pauvreté était la présence de Manuel et Trevor qui s'étaient tous deux nettement positionnés entre les Malefoy et les Weasley. Les deux hommes étaient prêts à quitter le Chemin de Traverse et préféraient éviter l'attention qu'une confrontation attirerait sur eux, leur groupe avait déjà été suffisamment remarqué pour la journée.

« Bonjour Lucius, salua Trevor en s'adressant à l'aristocrate blond et en détendant par la même l'atmosphère. Cela faisait longtemps.

- En effet, confirma doucement Lucius avant de rendre à Ginny son livre d'occasion. Bonne journée. »

_Je ne sais pas trop quand arrivera la suite, j'essaierai de poster aux alentours du 1__er__ septembre mais comme je déménage et qu'après je reste chez de la famille/des amis ça va peut-être se révéler un peu compliqué. Je ne garantie rien mais je vais faire de mon mieux !  
A la prochaine !_


	4. 4 Pranks at the Mansion, part one

**Disclamer** : JK Rowling a créé Harry Potter, ShadeDancer en a fait le Prince de la Mafia et moi je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

_Coucou, me revoilà avec deux semaines de retard (ou d'avance sur la seconde prévision données sur mon profil) et je m'en excuse. Je n'ai toujours pas accès à internet dans mon nouvel appart, ce qui limite considérablement mon accès à internet (mais pas totalement heureusement) et j'étais en pleine intégration dans ma nouvelle école (ça y est, je crois qu'il n'y a plus de fêtes de prévues avant quelques semaines). Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu répondre à vos reviews également, mais elles m'ont toutes fait très plaisir !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 4: Pranks at the Mansion, Part one  
**(Farces au Manoir, première partie)

Les personnes constituant leur groupe durent cligner des yeux sous l'influence de la lumière vive qui baignait la ville de Londres et assaillait leur visage, bien qu'elle soit la bienvenue après l'éclairage feutré et la semi-obscurité enfumée du Chaudron Baveur. Sans attendre, Trevor appela par radio le chauffeur pour qu'il vienne les chercher rapidement. Ils avaient apprêté la grande limousine ce jour là, non pas pour faire étalage de leur richesses, mais parce qu'ils avaient besoin de toute la place qu'elle pouvait leur fournir puisque les Weasley les accompagnaient à la maison. Fort heureusement, le clan de rouquins savaient comment s'habiller de façon appropriée pour le monde moldu, ils n'avaient donc pas à s'inquiéter de trop attirer l'attention de ce point de vue. Mais cela paraitrait assez suspect qu'un groupe aussi nombreux que le leur reste debout devant ce qui apparaissait pour la plupart des gens comme un bâtiment abandonné. En quelques minutes, la limousine se gara près du trottoir et le chauffeur descendit pour ouvrir la porte et faire monter à l'intérieur le groupe qui attendait, exceptés Trevor, Manuel, Bill et Charlie qui avaient été désignés pour voyager dans une autre voiture qu'ils avaient emmenée avec eux de façon à ce que la limousine ne soit pas trop bondée. Il allait sans dire que Mr et Mrs Weasley, Percy, les jumeaux, Ron (qui s'était légèrement décoincé au cours de l'été) et Ginny apprécièrent énormément le voyage. Harry et Blaise trouvèrent amusantes leurs réactions à la limousine et devaient constamment demander à Mr Weasley d'arrêter de jouer avec tous les boutons pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

La limousine franchit enfin le dernier virage qui les conduisit au portail protégeant le manoir Darkov et le terrain environnant. La voiture s'arrêta et les Weasley s'apprêtèrent à sortir du véhicule, mais Harry leur indiqua de se rasseoir.

« La voiture va nous emmener jusqu'à la maison, on doit juste attendre que les portes s'ouvrent, » expliqua-t-il avant de se déplacer pour s'asseoir près de la fenêtre arrière la plus proche du poste de garde.

Au bout d'un moment, la limousine avança légèrement et Harry sut que la première voiture à bord de laquelle se trouvaient Manuel, Trevor, Bill et Charlie avait passé en toute sécurité le portail et que leur chauffeur allait être contrôlé avant que le véhicule n'avance suffisamment pour permettre au garde d'examiner les passagers à l'arrière. Il s'agissait d'une précaution qu'ils prenaient systématiquement, même si les seuls passagers étaient son père et lui-même. Un garde leur parlait pendant qu'au moins deux autres inspectaient le coffre et l'espace sous la voiture. Si un invité était présent, il ne verrait toujours qu'un seul des gardes. Tous ceux qui venaient au Manoir Darkov n'avaient pas forcément de connexion avec la mafia et cette procédure ne leur causait pas d'inquiétude excessive.

« Bonjour Mr Darkov, salua le garde en jetant un œil aux banquettes arrières, et Miss Zabini. Et puis-je demander quels sont nos invités aujourd'hui ?

- Salut Julian, salua Harry. Voici les Weasley, ils vont rester passer la nuit ici. A mes côtés voici Mr et Mrs Weasley, Percy, Ron, Ginny, et bien sûr tu connais déjà les jumeaux.

- 'Lut Julian !," déclarèrent avec entrain les jumeaux en imitant l'accent australien. (1)

Julian avait salué d'un signe de tête chacune des personnes qu'on lui avait présentées avant de faire mine de lever un poing coléreux à l'intention des jumeaux.

« Comment pourrais-je oublier les jumeaux, je leur en dois toujours une pour leur dernière farce. Ravi de rencontrer le reste d'entre vous. »

Julian grimaça avant de faire signe à la limousine de passer le portail alors que Mrs Weasley commençait à réprimander les jumeaux sur le fait de jouer des mauvais tours aux gens.

« Mrs Weasley, intervint Harry en interrompant la matrone qui tempêtait, tout va bien. Julian était simplement en train de taquiner Fred et George. Ce n'est pas grave s'ils font des farces ici, la plupart de ceux qu'ils pourraient piéger contre-attaqueront avec joie. »

L'intervention sembla apaiser quelque peu la sorcière mais elle fixait toujours les jumeaux d'un œil légèrement noir au moment où ils descendirent de la limousine, juste devant le manoir. Puis le groupe aperçut la maison, ce qui impressionna tout le monde à part les jumeaux qui étaient déjà venus plusieurs fois auparavant rendre visite à leurs amis.

« Bienvenue chez les Darkov, » déclara Harry, un sourire aux lèvres à la vue des mines stupéfaites des Weasley.

Manuel les attendait près de la porte avec Trevor, Bill et Charlie pour leur souhaiter à son tour la bienvenue.

… … … … …

« Ton père et toi vivez seuls ici ?, demanda Mrs Weasley pendant qu'Harry leur faisait faire une petite visite des lieux avant de leur montrer leurs chambres.

- Non, répondit Harry en secouant la tête alors qu'ils montaient à l'étage. Trevor et Blaise vivent ici aussi, ainsi que la plupart des gardes. Beaucoup d'entre eux n'ont pas de famille et ils restent donc ici, au premier étage. Nous formons tous ensemble comme une grande famille. »

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'au deuxième étage où Harry leur indiqua l'aile familiale.

« Mon père et moi restons ici, ainsi que Trevor et Blaise. Les jumeaux savent où se trouvent nos chambres au cas où vous auriez besoin de nous. Vos chambres sont là-bas.»

Une fois dans l'aile des invités, les jumeaux partirent de leur côté, sachant évidemment déjà où ils passeraient la nuit, tandis qu'Harry et Blaise menaient Mr et Mrs Weasley à leur chambre. Les laissant s'installer, Harry conduisit Bill à la chambre située juste en face de la leur, le plaçant ainsi proche de l'entrée du couloir dans le cas où quoi que ce soit ne se produise. Charlie fut placé dans la chambre attenante à celle de ses parents et en face de celle des jumeaux, qui l'avaient déjà déclarée la leur, principalement parce qu'elle contenait deux lits. Percy fut installé à côté de Charlie, ce qui plaça Ginny au bout du couloir. Ron fut coincé en face de Percy et à côté des jumeaux, non pas qu'il s'en plaigne. En fait, il semblait presque mélancolique à la vue de la pièce de taille raisonnable. Mr et Mrs Weasley furent surpris de constater que leur chambre possédait sa propre salle de bain, tout comme celle de Bill. Charlie et Percy partageaient une salle de bain commune, tout comme les jumeaux et Ron, non pas qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se plaignait, ils étaient habitué à ne posséder qu'une salle de bain pour toute la famille. Ginny avait été placée en bout de couloir de façon à ce qu'elle ait sa propre salle de bain, ce qui était normal vu qu'elle était, entre autres, la seule fille.

Après avoir montré sa chambre à Ginny, Harry se plaça au milieu du couloir pour faire une annonce.

« On vous retrouvera tous en bas une fois que vous vous serez bien installés. Prenez votre temps, il reste au moins une heure avant que le diner ne soit prêt. »

Il fut presque immédiatement rejoint par Bill et les jumeaux. Fred et George n'avaient pas besoin de déballer leurs affaires dans la mesure où ils possédaient déjà des vêtements de côté dans leur chambre, offerts lors d'une virée qui avait été pour le moins intéressante dans les boutiques du Londres moldu. Quant à Bill, il n'utilisait la chambre d'invité que comme un leurre et il pouvait toujours passer à sa chambre du premier étage s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit.

« Allons embêter les cuisiniers et voir si nous ne pouvons pas piquer un peu de nourriture avant le diner, proposa Harry avec un large sourire.

… … … … …

Après s'être fait taper sur les doigts avec divers ustensiles de cuisine alors qu'ils essayaient de subtiliser de la nourriture près des fourneaux, le groupe fut jeté sans ménagement à la porte des cuisines juste avant de heurter Charlie.

« Et bien, ça n'a pas été si terrible, souffla Blaise qui avait été surprise à tenter de s'emparer de son dessert préféré. Quelqu'un a une autre idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire maintenant ?

- On a le temps pour monter à cheval ?, » s'enquirent avec empressement les jumeaux.

Blaise et Harry regardèrent leurs montres avant de hausser les épaules.

« Il nous reste toujours presque une heure, du moment qu'on ne monte pas trop longtemps. »

Quand ils atteignirent les écuries, les jumeaux partirent à la recherche des chevaux qu'ils montaient habituellement et commencèrent à les seller avec un peu d'aide de la part des grooms.

« Vous savez monter à cheval ?, demanda Harry en adressant la question aussi bien à Charlie qu'à Bill.

- Non, répondit Charlie, mais j'ai bien envie d'essayer. »

De son côté Bill hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

« Je suis déjà monté plusieurs fois. Un ami possédant deux-trois chevaux m'a appris.

- Très bien, dit Harry en faisant mine de réfléchir. Blaise, tu aideras Charlie avec Lara et je donnerai un coup de main à Bill avec Cendre. »

Les deux binômes partirent pour des extrémités différentes de l'écurie et Bill échangea un sourire rapide avec le groom qui lui apporta Cendre déjà harnachée et sellée. Tout le monde avait été prévenu la veille qu'ils devaient prétendre ne pas connaître Bill pendant que sa famille serait présente et quelques gardes avaient hoché la tête d'un air compréhensif, eux aussi cachaient à leur famille leur véritable profession. En moins d'un quart d'heure, Harry, Blaise, Bill, Charlie et les jumeaux se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur des écuries et se mirent en selle. Ils partirent d'un petit galop léger en contrebas du chemin menant aux écuries, Harry et Blaise chevauchant de chaque côté de Charlie pour lui apprendre comment monter. Il se révéla que Charlie n'était pas seulement doué avec les dragons, mais avec les animaux en général, et il prit rapidement le coup de main pour l'équitation bien qu'il lui reste encore un peu de chemin avant d'être capable de monter sans être accompagné. Ils firent demi-tour bien trop vite à leur goût et mirent pied à terre pour laisser les chevaux à la charge des grooms qui les attendaient et se précipiter dans la maison avant d'être en retard pour le diner.

… … … … …

« Vous voila !, s'exclama Manuel quand le sextuor prit place sur les chaises vides entourant la table de la salle-à-manger où ils dinaient pour plus d'intimité. Il semblerait que je n'ai pas besoin de vous demander où vous étiez. »

En effet, il n'y en avait pas besoin vu l'odeur semi-agréable de chevaux et de cuir qui suivait discrètement le groupe et leurs apparences légèrement échevelées.

« Vous êtes sortis monter à cheval, dit Ginny, déçue de ne pas avoir pu les accompagner.

- Ne t'en fait pas, la réconforta Blaise, on peut toujours y retourner après le diner.

- C'est une bonne idée, approuva Manuel, et tous ceux qui veulent monter pourront essayer. »

Les portes de la salle-à-manger s'ouvrirent à cet instant et plusieurs membres de l'équipe de cuisine entrèrent en poussant des chariots de nourriture. Mrs Weasley s'apprêtait à se lever pour proposer son aide, mais elle fut immédiatement priée de se rasseoir.

« Restez tranquille ma chérie !, la réprimanda Lucille, la cuisinière en chef. Vous n'allez rien faire, vous êtes une invitée. »

La nourriture fut installée sur la table avec efficacité et des bols de soupes et du pain frais furent placés en face de chaque assiette. Tous les aide-cuisiniers sauf Lucille disparurent aussitôt leur tâche accomplie. Il était facile de deviner qu'ils étaient pressés de trouver le chemin vers leurs propres assiettes pleines de nourriture délicieuse.

« Merci Lucille, dit Manuel en souriant à la femme avant d'être imité par tous les convives. Transmets mes remerciements aux autres et bon appétit. N'hésite pas à m'appeler si quiconque agit de manière inappropriée.

- Bon dieu ! , répondit Lucille, ils se tiendront à carreau ou je les calmerai un bon coup. Appelez si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit. »

Manuel acquiesça et Lucille s'en alla avec un sourire, laissant les convives entamer avec appétit le fantastique festin posé devant eux sur la table.

Après ce délicieux repas, leur troupe, diminuée de Mrs Weasley qui s'était rendue en cuisine pour échanger des recettes, se dirigea vers les écuries pour découvrir que les grooms n'étaient pas encore revenus de leur propre diner. Mais cela ne posait aucun problème. Manuel, Trevor, Harry et Blaise connaissaient l'écurie comme le fond de leur poche et savaient comment choisir la monture parfaite pour tout le monde. Naturellement les jumeaux et Ginny rejoignirent leurs montures habituelles, Harry et Blaise furent désignés pour les accompagner et les aider à les seller. Cela laissa Manuel et Trevor pour trouver les chevaux idéaux pour Percy, Ron et Mr Weasley tandis que Bill et Charlie partaient à la recherche de ceux qu'ils avaient monté avant le repas.

Sous peu, deux des grooms arrivèrent et furent plus qu'heureux d'aider ceux qui n'avaient pas l'habitude des chevaux à se préparer et se mettre en selle, ils ne s'alarmèrent qu'un peu en voyant Mr Weasley essayer d'imiter Manuel qui sellait Danseuse pour Percy. Willy avait beau être un cheval calme et obéissant, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse rester tranquille plus longtemps sous des mains si inexpérimentées. Après cela, tout le monde sortit des écuries et monta immédiatement, ceux qui étaient familier de l'équitation donnant aux nouveaux une leçon rapide. Les deux grooms décidèrent de les accompagner également par mesure de sécurité.

Le premier à tomber fut Mr Weasley qui s'était couché sur sa selle pour examiner les pièces de l'harnachement de son cheval. Après sa seconde chute, il fut décidé qu'il serait préférable qu'il monte derrière Blaise qui avait choisi un cheval calme au lieu de sa monture fougueuse habituelle, et Cascade pouvait aisément porter deux cavaliers. Ron se débrouillait très bien avec Epheny, mais Percy était intimidé par Danseuse et la jument le savait. D'humeur joueuse, Danseuse partit soudainement dans un galop effréné, laissant Percy s'agripper de toutes ses forces. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Manuel ordonna au groupe de s'arrêter pendant que Trevor et lui partaient à la poursuite de Percy et Danseuse. Ils lancèrent leurs montures à vive allure, rattrapant et encadrant rapidement Percy. Avec une poigne solide, Trevor attrapa Danseuse par la bride et Manuel souleva Percy avant de le déposer par terre. Harry rejoignit le trio et tendit la main à Percy.

« Tu peux monter derrière moi, proposa Harry. Tu te sentiras probablement mieux en montant en doublet plutôt que tout seul et on est trop loin pour rentrer à pied.

- Ton cheval a l'air encore plus taré que l'autre !, remarqua Percy avec prudence, pas encore décidé à saisir la main qu'on lui tendait.

- Azrael peut paraitre sauvage, mais il ne tentera rien aussi longtemps que je serai sur son dos avec toi, » lui assura Harry.

Reconnaissant, et avec un brin de persuasion de la part de son interlocuteur, Percy pris la main d'Harry. Après quelques pas d'Azrael, le rouquin se détendit, remarquant que les bras d'Harry le préserveraient d'une nouvelle chute, et le groupe de cavaliers dirigea leurs chevaux vers la maison d'un pas léger. Ils avaient suffisamment monté pour la soirée et ce n'était pas une bonne idée de laisser les débutants à cheval alors que la nuit se levait.

… … … … …

Le matin suivant commença tôt pour la majorité des résidents du Manoir Darkov, et en particulier Harry et Blaise qui étaient sortis dehors avec leurs pères et Sensei. Les deux fauteurs de trouble avaient veillé assez tard avec les jumeaux en faisant ce qu'ils faisaient de mieux, préparer des coups fourrés. Le groupe de cinq suivait la Voie dans l'air frais du matin, révélateur du fait que le soleil allait bientôt se lever pour dissiper la brume environnante et réchauffer agréablement la journée. C'était aussi leur chance de passer un petit moment de qualité avant que leurs invités ne se lèvent et qu'ils se lancent dans le tourbillon d'activités prévues pour la journée.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient était qu'un de leurs invités au moins était déjà debout, incapable de dormir plus longtemps dans cet environnement peu familier, et les observaient bouche-bée. L'observateur n'avait jamais rien vu de tel auparavant et était à la fois émerveillé et effrayé par les aptitudes que possédait le groupe se trouvant sur la pelouse. C'étaient la grâce et le danger réunis que cette personne voyait, la prière et la bataille. S'arrachant à la fenêtre, le voyeur se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre où il dormait, espérant descendre assez vite pour avoir une meilleure vue sur ce qui se passait. La poignée tourna facilement sous sa main, la porte s'ouvrit, et la personne s'avança dans le couloir juste à temps pour se retrouver trempé par de l'eau et d'autres choses.

« Bon sang !, cria la victime. Fred ! George ! Je vais vous trucider ! »

(1) _G'day_ dans le texte original, qui est une expression australienne.

_Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de commencer la traduction du chapitre précédent, je m'avance donc un peu, mais j'espère pouvoir vous fournir le prochain chapitre aux alentours du 20-27 octobre. Merci de votre patience^^_


End file.
